


[Podfic of] Sometimes Zombies Happen, No Big Deal

by klb, PrettyLittlePoutyMouth, ridakulous



Series: FaberryCon Fic Battle Podfics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/pseuds/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridakulous/pseuds/ridakulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written collaboratively as part of the Fic Battle at FaberryCon North by allthrumyribs, electrictwizist, roxystyle, justtripping, jarrow, goneawayawhile, and kabensi. 9 genres, 9 prompts, 9 minutes to write each chapter. 5% continuity, 95% delight. No actual zombies.</p><p>Performed by professorspork, ridakulous, prettylittlepoutymouth, halfabagoffritos, klb, flyingflesheater, and allthrumyribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sometimes Zombies Happen, No Big Deal

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Sometimes%20Zombies%20Happen,%20No%20Big%20Deal.mp3) | **Size:** 10.9 MB | **Duration:** 7:33

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> klb's notes: It was incredible how enthusiastic everyone at FaberryCon was about the idea of podfic, even though most had never heard of it before. I knew I wanted to give it a try before the con ended, and on Sunday night the fates aligned for us to have the perfect fun brand-new stories to record and a room full of people who wanted to play. I love recording podfic at cons, because I feel like I get to capture a little of the energy of the con to keep with me, and this con had such special energy. I'm beyond thrilled that we got to do this and it's definitely going to live on my list of cheer-me-up podfics for a long time.


End file.
